historiawikiaorg_pl-20200216-history
Hr.Paweł Domszky
thumb|200px|hr.Paweł Domszkythumb|120px|left|herb rodzinny hrabiów Domszkychthumb|80px|Krzyż Oficerski Orderu Zasługi RP hr. Pawła Domszkyego Hr. dr. Paweł Domszky (Dąbski) (ur. w 1903 r., zm. w 1974 r.) - węgierski prawnik, filantrop, dyplomata, historyk i genealog pochodzenia polskiego, wybitny badacz węgiersko-polskich stosunków kulturalnych, działacz na rzecz przyjaźni węgiersko-polskiej. Pochodził z prastarej polskiej rodziny szlacheckiej, bocznej linii rodu Lubrańskich, która została wyniesiona do godności hrabiowskiej. Konsul Honorowy Królewstwa Węgier w Warszawie (1939-1944). W latach II wojny światowej bardzo wiele pomagał polskim uchodźcom na Węgrzech oraz oddziałom węgierskim stancjonującym w RP, współpracował z Armią Krajową. Do śmierci był Wiceprezesem Polskiego Towarzystwa Kulturalnego im. Józefa Bema na Węgrzech. Przyjaciel ks. Prymasa Jusztiniána Serédiego, płk. Kálmána Kéri, ministra dr.Józsefa Antalla seniora, ks.kanonika Miklósa Beresztóczyego, O. hr. László Dóczyego, Ks.hr.Istvána Keglevicha, red. Tibora Pethő, Prof.dr. Jana Reychmana, Prof.Dr. Istvána Csaplárosa, Prof.dr.Jánosa Elberta oraz Zdzisława i Rolanda Antoniewiczów. Osoba szczególnie zasłużona dla Polski. Biografia thumb|200px|Przywóz prochów gem.Józefa Bema do Tarnowa - Foto: [[Zdzisław Antoniewicz]]thumb|200px|Przywóz prochów gem.Józefa Bema do Tarnowa - Foto: [[Zdzisław Antoniewicz]]thumb|200px|Pomnik Jana III Sobieskiego w [[Ostrzychomiu - Foto: Zdzisław Antoniewicz]]thumb|200px|Jeden z eksponatów muzeum w Kemence poświęconych hr.Pawłowi Domszkyemuthumb|200px|Tablica pamiątkowa w Kemence na cześć Pawła Domszkyego, odsłonięta 25 maja 2002 rthumb|200px|Minister Péter Harrach i Ambasador RP w Budapeszcie na uroczystości odsłonięcia tablicy pamiątkowej Pawła Domszkiegothumb|200px|Przemawia syn Pawła Domszkyego, minister pełnomocy Mihály Domszky thumb|200px|Pismo Dr. Pawła Dombskiego w sprawie członka zarządu Rolanda Antoniewicza Hr. Dr. Paweł Domszky był wybitnym badaczem węgiersko-polskich stosunków historycznych, literackich, kulturalnych i genealogicznych. Urodził się 17 maja 1903 r w Herencsvölgy (obecnie Hriňová na Słowacji) w powiecie Gyetva (Detva) okręgu Bańska Bystrzyca. Pochodził z prastarej polskiej rodziny szlacheckiej, bocznej linii rodu LubrańskichHerbarz Polski Kaspra Niesieckiego SJ, powiększony dodatkami z późniejszych autorów, rękopisów, dowodów urzędowych i wydany przez Jana Nep. Bobrowicza w Lipsku 1839 - tom III, strony 293-298. Jeden z jego przodków – Władysław Dąbski, Poległ na Polu Chwały podczas wiedeńskiej wyprawy króla Jana III Sobieskiego, inny jego przodek — Nikodem Dąbski jako oficer Legionu Polskiego walczył w bitwie pod Isaszeg w węgierskiej Rewulucji Narodowo-Wyzwoleńczej lat 1848-1849. Rodzina po I wojnie światowej osiedliła się w Budapeszcie. Hr. Paweł Domszky w mieście Kőbánya pod Budapesztem (obecnie dzielnica stolicy) uczęszczał do Gimnazjum im. Św.Władysława (I Szent László Gimnázium), a potem studiował na Uniwersytecie im. Pétera kardynała Pázmány w Budapeszcie, a następnie studia kontynuował na paryskiej Sorbonie. Szykował się na lekarza, ukończył prawo, a w końcu został historykiem. Podczas budapeszteńskich lat akademickich założył Węgiersko-Polski Związek Akademicki, który w latach II wojny światowej bardzo wiele pomagał polskim uchodźcom. Po powrocie z Paryża zaczął zajmować się badaniami historycznymi, genealogicznymi i zagadnieniami kulturalnych is historycznych stosunków węgiersko-polskich. W 1929 r jest sekretarzem Węgierskiego Ogólnokrajowego Komitetu Przewozu Prochów Generała Józefa Bema z Aleppo do Rodzinnego Tarnowa. Był inicjatorem budowy pomnika Jana III Sobieskiego w Ostrzychomiu. W związku z węgiersko-polskimi badaniami genealogicznymi w 1933 r przeprowadza się do Polski, gdzie w 1935 r zawiera związek małżeński z daleką krewną hrabiną Anną Dąbską. Po wybuchu II wojny światowej i sowiecko-hitlerowskiej agresji na Polskę, zbiera Węgrów mieszkających w Polsce. Po anektowaniu terenów polskich określonych w Pakcie Ribbentroppa-Mołotowa do III Rzeszy, na terenie tak zwanej Generalnej Guberni organizuje Związek Węgierski (Magyar Szövetség), której oddziały oprócz Warszawy, działały także w Krakowie i we Lwowie. Po zawieszeniu działalności Poselstwa Królewstwa Węgier w Warszawie 15 września 1939 r, nawiązał kontakt z Poselstwem Królewstwa Węgier w Berlinie i jako konsul honorowy Królestwa Węgier, przejmuje reprezentowanie interesów Węgrów. Działa jako konsul, załatwia sprawy spadkowe, obywatelstwa, przedłużania i wydawania paszportów, ale jego działalność bardzo daleko przekraczała zwykłą działalność konsula! Członkom Związku Węgierskiego, wydaje niemiecko-języczne legitymacje z godłem państwowym Królestwa Węgier, które gwarantowały względnie swobodne poruszanie się i uprawnienia do otrzymywania kartek żywnościowych. Jeżeli było to konieczne, zdobył paszporty i inne dokumenty węgierskie, dla najbardziej potrzebujących, bez względu na pochodzenie, wiarę i rasę, udziela pomocy finansowej. Otwiera sklep we Warszawie na ulicy Wielkiej, który służy celom konspiracyjnym. Jako głowa Związku Węgierskiego i węgierskiej kolonii w Polsce, nawiązuje kontakt z Komendą Główną Armii Krajowej. Poprzez swoje kontakty z komendą stacjonującego pod Warszawą węgierskiego korpusu dowodzonego przez generała Bélę Lengyela, zdobywa broń dla warszawskich powstańców. Tych Polakom, którzy znajdują się w największym niebezpieczeństwie, pomaga zbiec na Węgry. Żołnierzy węgierskich stacjonujących pod Warszawą wspomaga datkami, za pośrednictwem Czerwonego Krzyża dostarcza lekarstwa do jednego z warszawskich szpitali. Swoją rodzinę w styczniu 1944 r wysyła na Węgry, on sam wraca latem 1944 r. Podczas oblężenia Budapesztu przez niechlubną sowiecką Armię Czerwoną, mieszka w jednej z will przy ulicy Zichy Géza, gdzie ukrywa rodziny pochodzenia żydowskiego sprzed mieszkających tam oficerów hitlerowskich. W 1945 r, po zakończeniu działań wojennych, przeprowadza się na prowincję. Mieszka w Szügy w komitacie (województwie) Nógrád, gdzie jest pracownikiem Leśnictwa Państwowego. Później trafia do Leśnictwa Państwowego w Börzsöny, do Perőcsény, a potem do Kemence. Jest zarządcą tartaku, a potem pracuje w rachubie płac. Był człowiekiem znanym i bardzo popularnym, kulturowcem, kierownikiem biblioteki, a potem wiejskiego domu kultury oraz założycielem miejscowego muzeum. W 1964 r wraca do Budapesztu i zostaje Wiceprezesem Polskiego Towarzystwa Kulturalnego im. Józefa Bema na Węgrzech. Jest częstym gościem w Ośrodku Informacji i Kultury Polskiej (po upadku komuny znów Instytut Polski) przy ulicy Nagymező. W 1967 r jest obecny na ślubie Rolanda Antoniewicza, w 1970 r deklaruje członkowstwo założycielskie rozwalonego przez bezpiekę Towarzystwa Przyjaźni Węgiersko Polskiej, udzielając Rolandowi Antoniewiczowi cennych rad i przekazując jemu adresy kandydatów na członków. Szukając i badając losy uczestników Węgierskiej Rewolucji Narodowo-Wyzwoleńczej lat 1848-1849 i ich potomków, został członkiem Prezydium Koła Przyjaciół Muzeum w Isaszeg i wspólnoty badawczej muzeum wiejskiego. W 1972 r wziął udział w zorganizowaniu Węgiersko-Polskich Dni Historycznych w Isaszeg, był jednym z inicjatorów umieszczenia tablic pamiątkowych na cześć Legionu Polskiego i generała Józefa Wysockiego na ścianie Urzędu Wiejskiego i kościoła kalwińskiego. Po jego śmierci w 1976 r urzeczywistniono jego pomysł, ażeby na miejscu powstania Legionu Polskiego — w ogrodzie Węgierskiego Muzeum Narodowego odsłonięto popiersie generała Józefa Wysockiego. Zmarł w Budapeszcie 17 października 1974 r. (Na podstawie książki Rolanda Antoniewicza:'' Koryfeusze węgierskiej komuny i ich wrogowie''.- wspaniałego polsko-języcznego abecadła biograficznego, ilustrowanego wieloma zdjęciami i dokumentami, od ponad 20 lat oczekującego na wydanie i wydawcę.) Odznaczenia * 1 sierpnia 1999 r, z okazji 55-ej rocznicy wybuchu Powstania Warszawskiego, Prezydent Aleksander Kwaśniewski pośmiertnie odznaczył hr. Pawła Domszkyego Krzyżek Oficerskim Orderu Zasługi RP za pomoc udzieloną polskiemu podziemiu zbrojnemu i Armii Krajowej. * 19 października 1998 r w Warszawie n rogu Marszałkowskiej i Nowogrodzkiej, odsłonięto dwujęzyczną tablicę upamiętniajUcą hr.Pawła Domszkyego, który w okresie okupacji hitlerowskiej mieszkał w tym domu. * 6 kwietnia 1996 r w Isaszeg, na ścianie muzeum odsłoniętą tablicę pamiątkową na cześć hr. Pawła Domszkyego. * 25 maja 2002 r samorząd gminy Kemence umieścił tablicę pamiątkową na gmachu byłego urzędu komitackiego (wojewódzkiego) kimitatu Hont. * 12 października 2007 nadleśnictwo w Kemence jedną z leniczówek nazwało imieniem hr.Pawła Domszkyego. Materiały źródłowe * http://www.wysocki.hu * http://www.ipolyerdo.hu * http://www.ipolyerdo.hu/index.php?x=31&y=14&op=search_html_pages&search=Domszky * Antoniewicz Roland József: Történelmeink. Valóság, 1975,8 sz. 102-106.old. * Antoniewicz Roland: A parancs megölni - titokzatos gyilkosságok országszerte (Rozkaz: zabić - Tajemnicze morderstwa po całym kraju) - o mordowaniu węgierskiej opozycji - polonofilów''i, od ponad 20 lat oczekujące na wydanie i wydawcę.) * 'Antoniewicz Roland: A bolsevik gestapo szorításában I-II (W mackach bolszewickiego gestapo I-II - sensacyjne wspomnienia bogato ilustrowane dokumentami i zdjęciami, od ponad 20 lat oczekujące na wydanie i wydawcę.) *Roland Antoniewicz:'' Koryfeusze węgierskiej komuny i ich wrogowie''.- wspaniałe polsko-języczne abecadło biograficzne, ilustrowane wieloma zdjęciami i dokumentami, od ponad 20 lat oczekujące na wydanie i wydawcę. * '''Zdzisław Antoniewicz: Lengyelek Magyarországon 1939-1945. Valóság, 1975, 5.sz. 83-90.old. * Zdzisław Antoniewicz. Między Wisłą a Dunajem. „Dziennik Ludowy , Warszawa”. nr 203 (357) * Wspomnienia Polskich Uchodźców na Węgrzech w latach 1939-1945. Federacja Stowarzyszeń Polsko Węgierskich RP, Warszawa 1999. * Menekült rapszódia. Lengyelek Magyarországon 1939-1945. Széphalom Könyvműhely Budapest, 2000. A kötet megjelenését - többek között - a Lengyel Köztársaság Külügyminisztériuma, a Nemzeti Kulturális Örökség Minisztériuma, a Magyar Köztársaság Belügyminisztériuma, és a budapesti Lengyel Nagykövetség támogatása tette lehetővé. ISBN 963902877-0 * Hory András: Kulisszák mögött. Wien, 1965. * Ruffy Péter: Varsói hajnal. Kossuth Könyvkiadó, Budapest, 1961. * Jan Reychman: Dzieje polonii węgierskiej. Problemy Polonii Zagranicznej, Varsó, 1966/1967. tom.V. str.47-62 * Kazimierz Stasierski: Polscy uchodźcy na Węgrzech w latach 1939-1945, Przegląd Historyczny, Warszawa, 1961. * István Lagzi: Uchodźcy polscy na Węgrzech w latach drugiej wojny światowej. Wydawnictwo Ministerstwa Obrony Narodowej, Warszawa 1980. ISBN 83-11-06490-3 * István Lagzi: Droga żołnierza polskiego przez węgierską granicę w latach 1939–1941. Przypisy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1903 roku Kategoria:Zmarli w 1974 roku